As computing technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly complex. Over any given time frame, multiple different processes and threads can be running in these computing devices, and may number on the order of hundreds, thousands, or more. Many of these different processes and threads are performing similar operations, such as storage device input/output (I/O), network data transfers, system resource accesses, and so forth. Given the large number of processes and threads that are performing similar operations, it can be difficult to detect the cause of performance issues or other problems in the computing devices. This can lead to poor computing device operation, which can lead to user dissatisfaction with their computing devices.